1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate generally to data storage devices, and in particular to selectively skipping memory blocks during write operations in solid state data storage devices.
2. Related Art
A data storage system may include various volatile and non-volatile storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), an optical storage drive, and a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD provides increased throughput capability due to its parallel architecture incorporating a plurality of solid state memory devices and data striping across the plurality of memory devices. A representative solid state memory device is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The solid state memory device 100 includes a plurality of blocks 110 with each block including a plurality of pages 120. The blocks in the memory device 100 may be divided into planes of even-numbered blocks 130 and odd-numbered blocks 140. In an example embodiment, there are 2,048 blocks per memory device configured with 16 channels, with one channel providing access to an active memory device in that channel.
Conventionally, a solid state memory device contains additional otherwise unused replacement memory areas which are logically mapped to memory locations that are unable to be used. However, this method is inefficient as it results in wasted unused memory in the replacement memory areas. Further, memory locations in the replacement memory may have different characteristics than the memory locations they are logically mapped to as a result of different wear (i.e., different number of read/write/erase cycles) leading to inconsistent results during data read and write operations.